


it's still tonight (but let's think about yesterday)

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: You know you were the first person to make me feel beautiful. Quinntana.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rape mention

“I know this isn’t a feelings thing,” Quinn says with her back to the pillows and her head against the headboard. She doesn’t look at Santana, and she does her best not to imagine what the other girl sees when she looks back. Quinn’s hair has to be a mess by this point. Her face flushed, her shoulders more relaxed than they’ve been in months — she’s relaxed, which is the only reason she says any of this.

Santana hums from the bottom of the bed. She lifts her head, that much Quinn can see without breaking her new rule. Quinn’s never really had to look at her friend anyway. She knows everything about her. Knows Santana’s lips, her hair, her eyes, her mouth, her neck, and tonight, being able to touch them and kiss them only cements the fact that Quinn is never getting over her.

Quinn reaches for her water bottle to take a sip, but it’s empty. She traces her finger around the rim. It’s still a little bit wet from her last drink. She has to stop drinking the second she’s done. She’ll have to pee before the night’s over that way. Quinn’s face tightens at the thought. They only have tonight. She remembers her point from before. This isn’t a feelings thing, “but I’m glad it was you.”

Santana gets up onto one elbow. She chuckles. “Who else would it be? Berry?”

Quinn gives a one shoulder shrug. Santana turns and pulls herself up the bed a bit more. She shakes her head, the words tumbling off her lips like a challenge and a threat at the same time. “Don’t you dare.”

Quinn laughs then. She wouldn’t. Rachel’s too much work, but Santana…. “You know you were the first person to make me feel beautiful.” Santana’s smirk fades. Quinn fights the urge to glance away and meets her friend’s eyes head on. “When I first came to Lima and I went into the gym for the first time, you gave me this look. It was quick, barely there. Your eyes raked down my body, and you swallowed a little heavier than you should’ve. Then you strutted up to me and said—“

“‘You must be new because the last girl to look like you got raped’ or something.”

Quinn shakes her head. “You didn’t say rape. You said she got whisked away to Hollywood.”

“Same difference.”

Quinn knows what she’s doing. Santana’s trying to downplay it, but what Quinn’s saying, what she feels, is a big thing. It’s everything. “You convinced me to join the cheerleading team. You made me.”

“And now I turned you,” Santana declares, “We’ve come full circle. Literally.”

Quinn smacks the bed beside Santana. “I’m being serious.”

“So am I, Q.” She sits up, one arm holding the sheet over her chest. “I don’t want credit for that. I didn’t do anything but tell you that you had what it took to make it to the top.” She pauses, her slight smirk taking over where some obscene comment could. “You already knew that when you got to McKinley. I just made sure you heard it.”

Quinn smiles. She worries her lip between her teeth a second. This is why she loves Santana and maybe this is why it’s okay for her to say what she says next. “I, uh, still have that Metro pass. Maybe I could hop on a train once or twice.”

She tries not to show how nervous she is. Santana moves even closer, moves to kneeling so she can use one hand to lift Quinn’s chin back level with her own.

“Or whenever,” Santana says and that’s as much confirmation as either of them are going to get. She seals it with a kiss. And the third time for this _thing_.


End file.
